My Buchou
by Fusiko
Summary: Saya who was forced to move in her last year of High School, expected things to just get worse. Tezuka expecting another regular year figured his time would be filled with nothing but tennis. Both ended up finding themselves proven wrong. [TezuxOC]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Amazing it's not Naruto related hehe. Soooo I came up with this little idea over a month ago while re-watchting PoT for the 9th time. I'll be updating this in-between my other two fics. And just as a warning it'll be a tad OOC, but I'll try not to stray too far.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"What are the chances of falling in love? I'm sure with all the data in the world the findings could and would mostly be found to be inaccurate…illogical. And yet it happens and often or as rarely as needed."

------------------------------

"Wow this looks like a nice school."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Ah come on Saya, you need to make the best of things."

"Easy for you to say, you're going to be with everyone else."

"True, but!" The tall girl emphasized the word by extending her index finger upward, almost to make the significance of her sentence greater. "I hear there are really cute guys going here, especially on the tennis team." Saya nearly fell over at her friend's statement. Some things never change, that was for sure. Sighing, Saya shook her head as she listened to her friend's ongoings of how lucky she was to be surrounded by so many handsome men.

"Rita."

"I'm so jealous. I doubt there's going to be anyone worthwhile in my school."

"Rita."

"Maybe you can introduce me to some of them later on."

"Rita."

"Oh I can't wait! I need to go and buy a new outfit for the date. Ah I don't get paid till the end of the month. Hmmm, well just wait till next month Saya."

"Rita."

"Yeah?"

"Quit fantasizing."

"But Saya…"

"No buts, let's go back, I don't want to be here anymore than I have to." Shoving her hands deeply in her khaki pockets, she turned her back to her new high school. Tomorrow would surely be the worst day of her life.

"Matte Saya! Geez you're so impatient, you better not be like this tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're hopeless."

------------------------------

"Toshi, twenty laps!"

"H-hai Buchou!" The bespectacled teen looked around the courts, there were more members this year and most of them were more energetic than the last bunch that had signed up. It didn't matter to him, but for some of the members it provided quite a headache.

Things were different, much different than how things had been in middle school. For one they were all older, therefore insinuating that they were much wiser, more controlled with their emotions.

"Take that back!"

"As if, you know it's true so don't deny it."

"Why you-"

"Suzuki, Akito, twenty laps!"

"But Buchou…"

"Thirty!"

"H-hai!" Well for the most part anyways. A familiar red head chuckled as he watched the three kouhais run their laps, his partner scolding him for his behaviour. To the side a pencil was furiously zipping across the ruled paper, jotting down every bit of useful information. In the back a brash teen was whining to his senpai to go easy on him but received a "burning" response. Outside the fenced area a bandana was being reaffirmed on the dark patch of hair before continuing with a hundred more swings. Coming back from the fountain, the capped youngster strolled over to the free court where his violet eyed friend waited for him.

"It's as if nothing's changed." Looking down next to him an all too familiar smile directed up at him, the pair of azure eyes hidden behind closed lids.

"Ah." This was his team, just as before they had managed to gather once again, just like old times.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

The school gates had long been opened, students slowly pouring in, meeting up with friends to discuss about what they had done over the break or to quickly copy down last minute answers for their homework. It was nothing unusual. It was the same in every school. The only difference was the people, the uniforms, the building and the location. They changed. All schools were in theory the same. But this wasn't her school, these weren't her friends and this wasn't her hometown.

Sighing, the hazel haired girl reluctantly trudged through the seat of unfamiliar student. She'd have to deal with it. It was only a year after all, and then she would be gone, so in the end it didn't really matter. No matter where she graduated from high school, her goal was the same. Get into a good college and then become an outstanding lawyer. "I wonder how big there library is?" She asked herself, her long hair swishing back and forth with every step as she stepped into the school's office. That she'd have to investigate later.

-----------------------

Making his way down the hall, the bouncy red head greeted a few of his classmates he passed, on the way to his class. Today was going to be a good day he could feel it. Grinning happily to himself, Eiji spun his body to turn down an adjacent hallway when dark hair caught his sight. Craning his head back, he caught a glimpse of a girl he hadn't seen before entering the office. "Eh? Who's that?" Curiosity growing within the springy boy, he was tempted to go take a quick peek when he remembered the time. Pouting to himself, he reluctantly continued on his way, his head filled with thoughts regarding the mysterious new girl.

Pulling the door aside Eiji scanned the room searching for a particular head. "Ah-ha!" Bounding over to his seat, he plopped down excitedly, quickly grabbing the other's attention. "Ne Oishi, you won't believe what I just found out right now!" Looking over at his longtime friend and doubles partner Oishi's expression changed to that of curiosity.

"Kaidoh and Momo decided to become best friends?" Eiji made a face at his friend.

"Mou Oishi I'm being serious here."

"So was I." Oishi commented to himself with a sigh as Eiji continued excitedly with his news.

"There's a new transfer student and she's kawaii nya!" Hearing this, the mother hen of the tennis regulars perked up.

"A new transfer student? Are you sure?"

"Un, I saw her walk into the office a little while ago."

"That's strange; it's rather late to transfer. You must have been mistaken, Eiji." Ready to protest, he was cut off by the teacher beginning the class. Still pouting the energetic red head turned in his seat facing the front. He was sure he had seen a new student; his eyes were never wrong. Deep within his mental pouting he missed the morning announcements until he spotted someone stepping into the class.

"We have a new student today, who jus transferred in from Kyoto." Facing the class, the green-eyed girl gave a short bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Minekami Saya." Staring at the new comer, Eiji's mouth fell open a bit, as he recognized her being the same girl from earlier. Spinning around in his seat, he whispered excitedly to his partner rather loudly.

"Ne, Oishi that's her!" Grinning in a sweat drop like action Oishi gave a miniature nod as the class laughed at his hushed exclamation. Her left eye twitching violently, Saya tried to hold her smile as she assessed the situation, the redheaded boy blushing profusely at his blunder. What exactly had she been thrown into? Calming the class's laughter with a few words, the teacher welcomed Saya to the school once again.

"Let's see you can take the seat next to Kikumaru-san." Peering at the seat next to him Eiji looked up at Saya and grinned, baring all his teeth to the girl, whilst displaying the victory sign. Her smile trembling, as she worked to keep it up, Saya had to use every bit of effort to not make a face. Taking her seat next to the obviously hyperactive boy Saya did her best to not look at him. She could tell already he was one of those clingy over talkative annoying types, and frankly, she didn't want to deal with that on top of everything else.

"Hi, hi." She was cursed. Turning her head less than a quarter his way she could see him ginning brightly at her. _He looks like a little boy._ She thought to herself as she observed him from the narrow angle. "It's so strange that you're in my class. I saw you going into the office earlier, but I didn't think we'd be classmates." His childish grin grew wider as his eyes were momentarily lost behind his eyelids. "I'm Eiji, Kikumaru Eiji. This is my doubles partner Oishi. He added pointing behind him. Glancing back Saya gave a little nod to his friend who seemed a bit more composed.

"Gomen Minekami-san, Eiji tends to get carried away." Smiling apologetically Oishi hoped she wasn't bothered by it.

"Oishi!" Eiji whined, protesting his friend's comment, the look on his face priceless. Taking one look at his face, Saya tried her best to hold back her amusement; she really did but ended up failing miserably, her soft laughter escaping her pinkish lips. Glancing over at her Eiji's head cocked slightly to the left puzzled at first for her sudden change in character. Realizing seconds later that he was the cause of her sudden laughter, Eiji rubbed the back of his neck, smiling weakly. Perhaps he wasn't so bad, Saya thought as class began.

-----------------------

"It seems this class is going to more difficult than I thought." Fuji voiced his thoughts aloud to his silent friend. "Saa, it might still be fun ne Tezuka?" Keeping his gaze ahead, the tennis captain tilted his head forward.

"Ah." Continuing down the hall, the two passed the various students, giving their greetings before moving on.

"I hear a new student transferred this year." This caused the stoic captain to gaze down at his friend.

"A late transfer?"

"Perhaps."

"Hm."

"It's a girl from what I heard." Fuji continued watching Tezuka from the corners of his eyes. As usual, his expression remained the same. "I wonder if she'll be cute." He mused to himself. Brows rising a bit, Tezuka's eyes drifted to the tensai. "It'd be nice is all." Fuji responded to his look. "Don't you agree, Tezuka?" Remaining silent, as Fuji had expected, his smile grew slightly. Just as always, Tezuka's lack of interest in the female population was still apparent as his main focus reined supreme, tennis.

"You should come watch us practice!"

"Today?"

"Un, then you can see my great acrobatic moves." A light laugh traveled through the air, catching both tensai's attentions. Rounding the corner, they found themselves in the presence of Eiji and none other than the transfer student they had been speaking of moments before. Stopping abruptly at the sudden appearance of the two, Saya's gaze remained glued to the tall teen before her, his stern expression somehow highlighting his features nicely. "Ah, Saya-chan, this is who I was talking about, our buchou, Tezuka."


End file.
